


sweets for my sweetheart

by aliaaaaaa



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Badass Percival Graves, Dessert & Sweets, Getting Together, M/M, Romantic Fluff, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: the surest way to a man's heart is through his stomach after all.





	sweets for my sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hello! I wrote this since [Dmitri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman) actually encouraged me to try my hand on writing this based on his amazing [prompt](http://dmitriwrites.tumblr.com/post/170482243421/imagine-a-fluff-idea-where-newt-has-just-started)! 
> 
> this is kinda like a pre-Valentine's day fluff since I will be busy writing smut for that day gahaha! I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> thank you so much [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractionpie/pseuds/distractionpie) for proof-reading this to me! all mistakes are mine!

Developing an infatuation with Percival Graves wasn’t exactly what Newt Scamander had scheduled to happen when he agreed to help out the MACUSA Magical Beast and Creatures Department.

New York was supposed to be a sojourn before he made his way to Southeast Asia; he was only supposed to be conducting classes and short seminars on how to handle the magical creatures without harming them. But the Magical Security Department had asked for his help to track down a lone werewolf terrorising the city and the month long stay turned into three and now there was a talk that maybe he should be appointed as the Director of the Magical Beasts and Creatures Department instead of some newbie who didn’t know how to handle the department.

“I don’t think I’m fit for the position,” Newt grumbled, dipping the hard bread into the tomato soup before biting it.

“True. You like to break the laws anyway,” Percival agreed, ducking his head to avoid the cherry tomato that Newt had lobbed at him. “See? You’re causing public disruption.”

Newt laughed; covering his mouth with the back of his hand when Percival wagged a finger at him like a father to his unruly child.

“I haven’t been breaking any laws lately!” Newt guffawed, flashing his grin at Percival who was looking at him with a mock stern expression. “I swear!”

“That’s because you’ve been spending your time with me,” Percival drawled, smiling dopely when Newt wiped the corner of his eyes.

It was true.

Newt had been spending a lot of time with Percival. Initially it was because of the werewolf case; they had been working closely together. Sharing ideas and strategies on how to lure the wolf out without harming anyone. Through shared times together, they had gotten close; the both of them realising that they were the same after all despite Newt being an awkward human being and Percival having built the dickish persona. Their goal was the same – making sure everything went smoothly with minimal injuries for both men and creature. Even when the case was over, Percival and Newt still went out to dinner after work. Sometime they skipped dinner and went to the No-Majs’ pub just two blocks from the Woolworth Building; drinking the fatigue away and grumbling about the state of office politic (Percival) and how hard it was to convince the President to agree to change the Magical Creatures Ban Bill (Newt).

It felt right for them to continue spending time together.

Newt genuinely liked Percival’s dickish persona and his dry humour especially regarding people who think they knew what they were doing when they were doing things wrongly. It was entertaining to watch Percival cut them down, more so when there were creatures involved.

And that actually surprised Newt the most; how passionate Percival was about the creatures, how concerned he was about the beasts – always referring to him whenever they found something during the raids; gently cuddling the wounded beasts in his arms as he waited for Newt to arrive.

“Maybe you should run the Beasts Department instead,” Newt suggested, licking the sauce from his thumb; totally missing the dark look in Percival’s eyes.

“Tempting as it is to work with creatures, I couldn’t leave my children running around without strict supervision,” Percival answered, signaling for the bill. “‘Sides, if I take the job then I won’t have any reason to make you stay anymore.”

And _that_ —that casually blatant flirting— was the real reason why Newt kept wanting to spend time with Percival.

The man was nice; soft-hearted and kind not only to people but also creatures. He was quick to anger yes, but his anger was always warranted especially when it involved lives and Newt liked that about Percival; that he would scold and yell when someone made a mistake but he wasn’t stingy with praise too when they did a good job. Newt respected that aspect of Percival and from this small seed, it had bloomed into something when Percival had stumbled into his suitcase —wide eyed and eager— helping out with the creatures and having one-on-one lessons because, “I should know about the creatures more than my Aurors. If something does happen, I would know what to do.”

The crush had grew; from just a small seed, it turned to actual colourful vines wrapping around his heart whenever Percival was down in the case to spend time getting to know the beasts; always so polite and asking permission to hold them.

One or two rescued beasts from several raids had even taken a liking to him; like that baby Diricawl who kept wanting to play hide and seek with Percival even though it always ended up hiding his head underneath Percival’s armpit; small beak peeking out cutely.

A fluff of puffskeins even wanted to hoard his attention by trying to drown Percival underneath their soft furs; wanting to keep him in the suitcase.

Which Newt wouldn’t say no to honestly; because it felt nice to have someone there to talk too, to share this small slice of heaven with someone he was infatuated with. Someone he could trust not to hurt the creatures for personal gain.

So when Percival started saying things like wanting Newt to stay just a bit longer or Percival’s hand on his bony shoulder lingered more than necessary, it made the long vines grew into proper tree with vivid heart-shaped flowers in bright colours.

It became a problem for Newt.

“I don’t see any problem with you having feelings for Mr. Graves. He is a nice fella,” Jacob disagreed when Newt had finished retelling this little problem of his.

“But—“

“Look, obviously he likes you too because he seems to willingly seek out your company,” Jacob pointed out, his pudgy hands rolling the dough smoothly on the marble counter. “No offense, Newt. You’re kinda intense when it comes to things that you like. And Mr. Graves keeps asking you questions about creatures fully knowing that you will not be able to stop gushing about them. Yet he willingly listens to you. If that’s not love then I don’t know what is, my friend.”

Newt pouted a bit for being called intense but he was fully aware that once he started on something, it was impossible for him to stop unless someone asked him to shut his mouth. Which Percival never did.

Odd.

But not really if what Jacob had said was true.

“Let say,” Newt started. “Hypothetically Percival feels the same way as I do; why doesn’t he make a move?” Newt asked, biting his lip and bracing himself for the negative response from Jacob.

“Maybe he thought you weren’t interested?” Jacob guessed. “I mean, have you asked him out before? Or was it always him who initiated the outings?”

Newt whistled through his teeth at that; tilting his head to the side to remember the details.

“It’s always him who asked me out,” Newt sighed, propping his face on his palms as he loudly contemplated what should he do to make Percival realise that he felt the same way too.

“Easy!” Jacob’s loud voice boomed. “Learn to cook and bring lunch to him! The sure way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!” Jacob said enthusiastically, holding his flour-coated hands up.

“I don’t think I have enough time to master the art of cookery, Jacob,” Newt coughed, and magicked the flour dust away with a gentle swipe of his wand.

“Then buy something from the corner café and bring it to him.” Jacob bent down to pull a large tin box from the low counter. “Then while he’s happily munching the food you’ve so carefully selected for him, you should tell him that you love him and that you two should get married soon and have a lot of babies!”

“I can’t do that!” Newt laughed, punching Jacob’s beefy arm lightly when the man only grinned at him. “It would be so embarrassing to say those things to him!”

“Then how else would you tell him that you have feelings for him?” Jacob raised his brows, his hands prying the lid up to reveal heart candies in the tin.

“That’s it!” Newt gasped, snapping his fingers loudly.

“What it?”

Newt didn’t answer Jacob’s distracted question but he did grab the tin full of heart candies with words written on them.

“Hey! Those are for Valentine’s cakes I’ve been working on!”

“Jacob, you need to sacrifice these candies in order for your best friend in the whole wide world to get himself a nice boyfriend,” Newt said, popping one candy into his mouth and letting the sweetness coate his tongue.

“What are you talk— _oh!_ I get it now! You’re going to give him heart candies with the appropriate message to convey your feelings for Mr. Graves!”

Newt nodded, grinning widely and raising his palm up for Jacob to high five him.

“You should charm the candy to say ‘Fuck Me’ and give it to Mr. Graves.”

“Don’t be crass, Jacob,” Newt tutted. “A gentleman never should be hasty.”

 

* * *

 

Choosing the most appropriate message to give to Percival turned out to be a hard task after all.

Newt wasn’t sure if he should start with ‘Be Mine’ or ‘I’m Yours’. Both messages came off too strong for something that should start slow.

“I don’t know, Pickett. I don’t think telling Percy ‘I Like You’ is the best choice too,” Newt muttered when the Bowtruckle pointed a limb to the candy.

After careful selection, Newt made his way to Percival’s office; a brown bag with a hot bologna sandwich and the candy inside it being held securely.

When he arrived, he saw Percival reading something; body hunching forward and his glasses slipping off from the bridge of his nose slightly.

“Hello,” Newt knocked, smiling softly when Percival raised his head and blinked adorably.

“Newt!” Percival exclaimed, a wide grin adorning his face when he waved for Newt to come in.

Newt made his way into the office, eyeing the three empty cups of coffee on Percival’s messy desk.

“I brought you lunch since you are so busy working that you’ve forgotten to eat,” Newt said, placing the brown paper bag on the table.

“I had coffees!” Percival defended himself and pouted when Newt narrowed his eyes at him. “Coffees are bean and we eat beans!”

“Uh-huh. Eat that sandwich before it gets cold,” Newt pointed out, sashaying away to the entrance with a small smile. “And there’s a candy for you in there too. Dessert!”

With that he walked out, leaving Percival with the paper bag in his hand.

Percival unrolled the bag and pulled out the content carefully and true enough there was a sweet pink heart-shaped candy with the word ‘You’re Sweet’ written on it.

He smiled to himself; shaking his head at the sight of the candy before he pops it into his mouth and let it fizzle on his tongue.

 

* * *

 

It happened a lot more after that.

Newt would always come by to the Magical Security Department with a brown paper bag in his hand.

The Aurors were so used to seeing Newt there that they didn’t question his motive of being there.

Yet Percival looked forward to this every day; glancing at the clock and willing the time to move faster to one.

And without fail, Newt always showed up on time; bringing the brown paper bag and a bright smile with him, making Percival’s heart beat a bit wildly than usual because Morgana, having Newt coming to his office bringing him food and sweet messages were making him happier than anything else ever could.

Percival had hoped that Newt would somehow realise his feelings for him; he had dropped hints that he wanted Newt to stay but the man seemed oblivious and he was on the verge of letting it go until the sweet messages arrived.

Percival really had thought that Newt had accidentally put the candy inside the bag but he had pointed out that the candy was for him.

So Percival waited for the next time; eager to unwrap the bag and when he reached inside, there was another heart-shaped candy inside too. Blue in colour with the message, ‘You’re Cute.’

He chuckled when he saw the message because it had been such a long time since someone has said he was cute.

But still, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

He knew that he shouldn’t be looking into this too much; they were just candies! Sweet candies with even sweeter messages! Plus Valentine’s was just around the corner and Newt was known to be a sweet person; always ready to make someone else happy.

But when he asked O’Brien —the biggest gossiper in the whole MACUSA— if anyone had received heart-shaped candies in the department, he just shook his head and said no.

That was why Percival was eager to wait for Newt to drop by his office with his lunch now; he was eager to see what other messages that Newt would give him and so far he wasn’t disappointed.

The messages had been sweeter with each passing day; leaving Percival grinning like a loon when he read them.

And today was no exception.

There, in green this time, the candy read, ‘Miss You’.

Percival bit his lip and twirled the candy around his fingers; feeling like a teenager again with a crush. But it was more than just a crush. This feeling he had for Newt was more than just an infatuation.

He wanted Newt to stay for good; to be here with him, for them to build a live together.

He didn’t think that he would fall for the bumbling British man. They were opposite of each other after all; where he was dark, Newt was light. Where he was hard, Newt was soft.

Yet Percival fell for him due to his sincerity, and his sunny disposition and how he was always so positive even in the face of adversity had captured Percival’s heart.

“Worrying means you suffer twice, Percival,” Newt had said to him when the clues had led them to a dead end once again.

Newt had taught him that there were things that wouldn’t go with how he had planned it. Newt had showed him that being kind wasn’t a weakness. That a hole did not open up to swallow him whole if he slowed down a bit.

The more time he spent with Newt, the deeper he felt for the man. But Newt seemed clueless of his feeling for him even when Percival had hinted that he wanted Newt to stay.

He was sure now that their feelings were mutual; even when the cloud of doubt was still there, he was sure that if went to meet Newt now to confess, his feeling wouldn’t be for a naught.

But alas, the confession had to wait when Martins and Delgado bursted into the room with twin panicked looks, yelling about security breach in the upper west wing near President’s office.

Percival immediately forgot about the candies and the sweet messages. His mind was on high alert as he barked out orders to make sure that the building was evacuated in an orderly manner and that all Senior Aurors should know their stations by now and that the Junior Aurors should always be alert of any danger.

He had forgotten about Newt and his bright smile as he led the offensive team. He had forgotten about Newt and his warm eyes as he cast the first defensive spell when a purple hex sailed through the dark corner of the hallway.

His body was on auto now; his mind assessing the assailant and coming up with spell and after spell to deflect and cover his Aurors from harm. He turned and ducked and jumped; his magic cackling bright blue as he duelled endlessly even when his shield was cracking at the corner.

Everything was moving too fast and too slow at the same time; his energy stretching out and balling up as he moved forward to the man who had his arms around Abernathy; using her as a shield as he yelled that MACUSA should be crushed and the wizarding world should be exposed.

Percival moved slowly, so as not to spook the man. He even lowered his wand to the ground when the man demanded he do so.

“Let her go,” Percival pleaded, raising his arms as he moved closer and closer to where the man was cornered against the alcove.

From this distance, he saw the man’s neck carved with the Deathly Hallow symbol.

Grindelwald’s fanatic escaping into MACUSA, coming into his territory to threaten him.

“If you take one more step I’m going to kill her!” the man yelled while pointing the tip of his wand to Abernathy’s head. The Junior Auror whimpered and Percival stopped moving.

“Let her go and take me instead,” Percival tried to negotiate but the man was driving the tip of his wand against Abernathy’s temple and Percival could see the crazed look in his eyes and he knew it was now or never.

“Worrying means you suffer twice.”

Percival took a deep breath and pulled Abernathy to the side and quick as lightning, he moved forward to knock his head against the madman’s head; hard and loud.

When the man’s head cracked painfully against the concrete wall, Goldstein managed to stun the assailant before Abernathy and O’Brien apprehended him.

Percival watched everything, making sure his Aurors did a decent job before he passed out.

 

* * *

 

Percival woke up to the soft feeling of someone playing with his hair.

He blinked and saw Newt looking at him with a smile on his face.

“The hero is finally awake,” Newt teased gently, his hand was still caressing Percival’s forehead so that Percival was humming in contentment.

“How’s my forehead?” Percival asked, pushing his head up into Newt’s hand for more contact.

“Bruised,” Newt said as Percival hissed in pain when he pressed on his temple. “That was very heroic of you, saving Abernathy from the man.”

Percival sighed and lolled his head back on to the soft pillow. “I don’t feel heroic at all. My head hurts and I’m hungry.”

Newt made a quiet “ah” sound as he rummaged inside his coat pocket.

“Here,” Newt offered, slowly opening his palm to reveal a red heart-shaped candy inside.

Percival took it from him, holding it in between his fingers to see the message and when he read it he smiled.

‘Kiss Me’.

Percival twirled the candy as he regarded Newt who was avoiding his stare.

“I apologise if I’m jumping into conclusion here, Newt but do you have feelings for me?” Percival asked and he knew he sounded too straight-forward because Newt was flushing red from his hair and down his face.

“I think I made myself clear with all the heart candies I’ve been giving you,” Newt answered softly, tugging at the loose thread of the bedding.

Percival bit down a grin at the admission and he took Newt’s hand in his to intertwine their fingers together. “Good then because I have feelings for you too. Deep feelings. The kind that makes me feel breathless whenever I’m around you.”

Newt glanced up at him before he ducked his face a bit but Percival could see the grin tugging up at his lush mouth.

“You do realise that I’ve been hinting for you to stay in New York, right?”

“I thought you meant that in ‘stay and work as the Beast Department Director’ kinda way.”

Percival huffed a laugh at that. “Well yes, I did tell Picquery to offer you the job because you see… I’m not much of a hero because I don’t have the courage to tell you to stay not because MACUSA needs your expertise, but because I want you here with me always, that if you leave then I will not have the chance to tell you that I love you.”

Newt took a deep audible breath; his hand gripping Percival’s hard as he blinked.

“I think you’re heroic enough to admit that in person, Percival,” Newt whispered, pulling up their joint hands together to brush a kiss on the warm skin. “And I think your heroic act deserves a reward.”

“And what reward is that?”

Newt didn’t verbally answer but he leaned down just as Percival leaned up; they met in the middle, with their lips pressing together awkwardly due to the angle and then Percival tilted his head and it was perfect and soft; sweet.

Just as sweet as the heart-shaped candies in Percival’s palm. Just as honeyed as their love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have reached this point then congratulations! kudos and comment are very much appreciated!


End file.
